(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a fascia-gutter system for building construction.
(2) Prior Art
Building cost increases have forced builders to seek alternative construction methods to reduce costs both in the areas of materials and labour. One area of attention has been in the adoption of pre-fabricated fascia-gutter systems where the components are clipped or otherwise fixed together. An example of such a system is disclosed in Australian Pat. No. 464694, dated Sept. 20, 1973 and granted to Stratco Metal Proprietary Limited.
While many of these systems have reduced the labour costs over conventional fascia-gutter systems, they generally rely on a large number of components e.g. clips and brackets to enable the systems to be effective in all applications and the requirement for all these components make the systems expensive to produce.